Video streaming, data streaming, and broadband digital broadcast programming are increasing in popularity in wireless network applications, e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) multicast services. To support these wireless applications, wireless broadcast systems transmit data content that support data services to many wireless terminals simultaneously. Digital media content or other data is broadcasted using various application protocols, transport protocols and network protocols. For example, a broadcast system provides IP data broadcast where audio-visual service is transmitted so that MPEG4-AVC video, MPEG4-AAC audio and auxiliary data components are packetized and encapsulated to RTP and/or ALC. The packets are subsequently formatted to UDP and IP and transmitted over MPE in MPEG2-TS (for example DVB-H). In a packet-switched domain, the concept of a multi-media session may require that one or more session components (audio, video and auxiliary data in above case) are logically bound together. The portions of the multi-media session are sent between a common start time and end time. However, with a broadcast environment all receivers that are able to receive the broadcast signal can receive the data carried by the broadcast signal. It is important that the content seller limits access to multi-media content so that only entitled receivers can present the multi-media content to users.
In order to enhance revenue collections, a user is often permitted to access premium multi-media services only if the user subscribes to the service or orders the service (e.g., pay per view). However, without effectively controlling access by the content seller, a user may access the content without paying for the content if the user bypasses the protection mechanism.
What are needed are apparatuses, methods, and systems that facilitate adequate control procedures that effectively limit access to multi-media content.